Meeting the Mitchells
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe finds out that she's going to meet Beca's parents who just happen to be the President and First Lady.


**Meeting the Mitchells**

Beca was biting at her bottom lip as Chloe stood before her looking as if she was moments away from hyperventilating. "Are you okay?"

Chloe glared at her girlfriend. "I can't meet the president and the first lady. I can't believe you told them that I agreed to lunch."

Beca looked at Chloe apologetically. "I thought you would say yes. A private plane is already here for us. I can just go alone."

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll go... but what if they hate me?"

Beca tugged on Chloe's hand, pulling her girlfriend onto her lap. "I want to be a music producer, I have too many tattoos and piercings and I have a foul mouth. You dress like you belong in the White House, you're smart, you have a sense of humor and you make me happy. You'll be like a godsend to my parents."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You're sweet. Help me pick out something to wear."

"Your blue plaid dress. It accentuates all the right things."

Chloe smirked. "Yeah, like what?"

Beca lowered Chloe to her bed. "Like your hair." She began to placee kisses along Chloe's neck. "Your eyes... your biceps." Beca pulled off Chloe's shirt and trailed kisses down to her stomach before undoing her jeans."And let's not forget about your legs."

Chloe allowed Beca to remove her jeans before stopping her from going any further. "Thanks for helping me get undressed but I need to get ready now."

Beca laid down on Chloe's bed and watched as her girlfriend put on the blue dress and touched up her make-up."

While she was putting on her earrings, she turned to look at Beca. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready. There's already a car waiting outside to take us to the plane."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say anything? I would've gotten ready faster."

"I like watching you." Beca got up from the bed and kissed her girlfriend. "Ready?"

"No, but let's go. Keeping the President and Firsy Lady waiting isn't how I want to start things. Are you going to change?"

Beca followed Chloe out of the apartment. "I'll transition into president's daughter once we reach the White House."

* * *

Once being escorted onto a plane by who Chloe called the men in black, Beca phoned her mother.

"Hello, sweetheart." Chloe heard through the speaker.

"Hi, Mom. You're on speaker."

"Are you and your boyfriend on your way?"

Chloe's eyes widened and her heart began to hammer in her chest.

Beca laughed. "Mom, Chloe is already nervous as it is. Don't make it worse." Beca looked at her girlfriend. "Relax, love. She knows you're a girl."

Chloe released a breath not realizing she had been holding it in. She then smiled at the term of endearment Beca had started using a few weeks ago after telling her that she loved her for the first time.

"Okay, okay. I'll behave. Hi, Chloe."

Chloe's throat became dry and her voice squeaked as she replied. "Hi, Mrs. First lady, ma'am."

Beca's mom laughed at Chloe's nervousness. "Just call me Jacquelyn, dear. Beca says you're older than her."

"By three years, ma'am."

"Jacquelyn," the woman corrected. "And good. Have a drink. It'll loosen you up. Have Lyle show you where the drinks are stored."

"Lyle's one of the men in black," Beca said when Chloe quirked a brow. "See you soon, Mom." Beca ended the call and linked her fingers with Chloe's. "Relax."

"You don't tell your girlfriend of a year to relax when she's about to meet your parents. Your very powerful parents. They could probably have me assassinated if I break your heart."

Beca smirked as she moved a strand of hair from Chloe's face. "Do you plan on breaking my heart?"

"Of course not."

Beca winked at her. "Then you have nothing to worry about." Beca leaned over and placed small kisses along Chloe's jaw.

Chloe gently pushed Beca away and looked behind her to see what the two agents of Beca's security detail were doing. "The last thing I need is for your parents to be told that I've corrupted you."

Beca grinned and placed her hand on Chloe's thigh before nipping at her ear. "You did."

Chloe moved Beca's hand from her thigh. She did not need to be turned on before lunch with Beca's parents. "They don't need to be aware of that though." Chloe looked at the agents again. "Which one's Lyle? I could use that drink."

* * *

Chloe was sitting on Beca's bed bouncing her leg up and down from nervousness. She was relieved when she learned that Beca's parents weren't actually at the White House yet. She needed the extra time to calm her nerves.

Beca entered her room with a glass of water and in new attire. She was now in a simple black dress and heels. "Stop freaking out. I promise you that they'll worship the ground you walk on. I mean, I do and it only took you a smile."

"You look stunning." Chloe accepted the water from Beca as she smiled big at her girlfriend's words. "How'd I get so lucky with you?"

Beca grinned. "Right? I'm such a catch. You did good to win over the President's daughter."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't be so modest, Beca." She sipped her water before checking the time. "They'll be here soon."

Beca took the glass from Chloe and set it down on the nightstand. "We have time for a quickie."

Chloe shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Beca sat down beside Chloe and leaned in for a kiss but her girlfriend leaned away. "Okay, no quickie but we can still make-out. It's for a good cause."

"And what good cause is that?"

"I'm trying to relax you," Beca informed her.

"Oh, I guess that is a good cause."

Beca leaned in and captured Chloe's lips in a slow kiss. The kiss had been going on for a few minutes when the door to the room opened.

Chloe pulled away from Beca and stood up immediately when she saw Beca's parents before her. "Mr. and Mrs. President," Chloe rushed out. "Hi."

"I see you're getting a tour," Beca's dad said with a face Chloe couldn't read.

"We, um… we're just…"

Mr. Mitchell laughed and Mrs. Mitchell gave Chloe a reassuring look. "He's joking."

Beca smiled and stood up. "Mom, Dad… this is Chloe. Chloe these are my parents."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Chloe," Beca's dad said. "We can never have a conversation without Beca bringing you up. She's definitely smitten."

"Anyway," Beca cut in, sheepishly. "I'm starving. We should go eat."

"Let me go grab the photo album," Mrs. Mitchell said as she left the room.

"Mom, seriously?!" Beca called after her.

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Did you actually expect us not to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend?"

Beca groaned. "You two are the worst."

Mr. Mitchell grinned. "See, I wasn't going to tell the gum story but now I am."

"You wouldn't!" Beca exclaimed.

"It'll make for great conversation," Mr. Mitchell grinned before leaving the room.

Chloe laughed and looked at her girlfriend. "The gum story, huh? That sounds interesting."

"It's not," Beca said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Chloe said as she left the room to follow Beca's dad.

Beca smiled and shook her head. She was glad Chloe seemed less nervous and could tell that her parents liked her already. She actually had more to worry about than Chloe did. She quickly left the room and followed after her parents and girlfriend, spending the duration of lunch making sure picture showing and story-telling were kept to a minimum.


End file.
